Santa Claus Sexual Harassment
by dawn54321
Summary: Christmas time has come around for a certain 'family' of genderbents and fanmades. Meito's up to his usual tricks with Akaito again, and this time he's swapped the redhead's usual clothes with something more 'holiday' like. Rated M for a lemon. Meito/Akaito


**WARNING.**

**PLEASE TURN BACK IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEX, AN AUTHOR'S FIRST LEMON, AND/OR TWO MALES ENGAGING IN THAT SEX.**

**PLEASE TURN BACK IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY FANMADE VOCALOIDS OR GENDERBENTS, SUCH AS MIKUO HATSUNE, LUKI MEGURINE, ETC.**

**PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

**okay now we can go on.**

* * *

**A/N:** **This story will be taken down in a few days, I suppose?**

**Well, it is yaoi. **

**And not shonen-ai.**

**Sorry, you won't get cute fluffy things like kissing and flowers here.**

**You'll get a horribly written yaoi scene. :l**

**Please excuse my writing, but this is my first time writing a lemon and it was inspired by a picture. /**

**Search up Meito/Akaito in Google Images and it should be the one with the words 'Let's do Santa Claus sexual harassment!' I-I don't know how many times I've looked at that picture now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID or any fanmade ones either. I only own my imagination and this horribly written fanfiction.**

**There's a PoPiPo reference in the beginning. It's pretty easy to spot. :D**

**I feel like this story is really short. :l Well, it's only 2000 words or so.**

**And as for my 7 Universes readers, I'm so sorry about the chapter coming late. n I'm trying to work on it and another fanfiction at the same time. I sort of have half writers block for both stories currently.**

**Oh yeah.**

**I am aware that it's August right now and not Christmas.**

**Oh well. .w.**

**Heads-up to everybody who reads my stories, I will be changing my username soon.**

**Not that most of you care. :D**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Meito, you jerk!" Akaito yelled from upstairs. Mikuo looked at the older vocaloid with questioning eyes, and raised an eyebrow. Meito raised a finger to his lips, motioning for Mikuo to keep quiet. Mikuo rolled his eyes, knowing that what the brunette had planned was something involving Akaito, him in scanty clothing, and sex. He kept on flicking through the magazine in his hands, which contained a very interesting article on his sister's new release of vegetable juice in different colours. Luki walked into the room and sat down next to Mikuo, placing an arm around the turquoise haired boy.

"Is Meito planning something again?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to the younger boy's cheek. Mikuo nodded and leant into Luki's embrace. "Knowing Meito, the scheme is going to work, no matter what." Meito smirked when he heard this comment.

"I'm glad that my talents are recognized." He said.

"What did you do anyway? Akaito seems pretty mad." Luki commented.

"Just a little something to get him into the Christmas spirit." Meito grinned wolfishly at his statement, making Luki raise an eyebrow. He knew that all of the Vocaloids in the household right now were dressed in Christmas like clothes, Luki being in a slightly more stylish santa suit himself, and Mikuo wearing the same thing except with shorter pants and sleeves for the shirt, not to mention that his shirt only came up to his waist instead of his hips. Looking at Meito, he was wearing a dark red jacket with light brown fur around the edges, also adding the fact that he was shirtless underneath. He wore matching pants which were tucked into darker brown boots, lined with the same fur. Two small reindeer's antlers were perched upon his head, connected to a headband, unlike the santa hats that almost everybody else wore.

"A-ah…" Mikuo yawned and closed the magazine. "I-I should really get to sleep now. I'm getting pretty t-tired." He stood up and stumbled a little as he tried to walk. Luki grabbed his arms and let the boy lean on him.

"We'll be heading upstairs, mmkay? You have fun with Akaito once he comes downstairs." Meito nodded and inwardly grinned to himself. Once they got upstairs to either one of their rooms, he knew that they would start having sex.

"Oh, he's in the living room." He heard Luki say to somebody else. Meito adjusted himself so the side of his boot was resting on his other knee, his elbow propped onto of the boot. He started thinking about how Akaito would look in that cute little costume Meito had placed in his closet for him. He and Rinto had taken the opportunity to clear out of the redhead's articles of clothing from his closet, leaving him to either be naked or wear the costume. They had even gone as far to steal his cellphone, bed sheets, and pillowcase from his bed, and the shower curtain and towels from the bathroom connected to his room. Meito knew what exactly Akaito would try and do once he had found out his clothes had been stolen. That resulted in the two of them to go a tad bit overboard.

"-ito!"

"MEITO!" A voice shouted in front of him. Meito turned his head, only to find himself slapped in the face. "What the fuck is this?" Ah, so Akaito had finally come downstairs. Meito smirked and lounged back against the cream coloured couch.

"Like it, babe?" He asked, leaning his head against his hand. Akaito flushed quite a lovely shade of pink as he scowled at the taller male.

"Don't you dare call me that," The redhead hissed out, hands clenching into fists. "I'm asking, _why_ the hell did you take all of my clothes for _this_ slutty outfit?" He angrily gestured to what the 'costume' was, resulting Meito smirking even more.

The top would have been a regular red jacket with white lining, other than the fact that there was a 'v' shape going down, obviously meant to show off a woman's cleavage. A neat pink ribbon was tied at the base of the 'v', the ribbon tickling Akaito's chest. It only stopped right below his upper torso, showing off his bare flat stomach. The skirt reached about 1/4 of Akaito's thighs, both top and bottom trimmed with the white fluff. He had on knee high boots in the same colours, the heels being a good 3 1/2 inches tall and making Akaito walk a bit clumsily. A signature santa hat was placed on top of his head, red bangs messily poking out from under and framing his face.

"I think you look wonderful, dear." Meito said calmly, trying to resist himself from pouncing on the shorter male and ravishing him right there. Akaito hissed at the older male and turned to slap him again, but Meito caught his wrist with one hand. Standing back up, Meito stepped forwards towards Akaito, making the other step back cautiously in return. They continued this for some while, step by step.

"A-ah!" Akaito tripped over the bottom stair of the double steps that connected the kitchen and the living room together, the dining room on the other side of the steps. The redhead fell backwards, bringing Meito down with him. Luckily for Meito, and unluckily for Akaito, Meito had expected this, as he had seen the stairs behind the other. He grasped both of Akaito's wrists, pinning them above his head on the light orange tiled floor.

"L-let me go." Akaito said firmly, trying not to let his voice shake. Meito smiled a bit too smugly for Akaito's liking, planning how to break down Akaito's shields even more. He leaned in close and started to press light kisses against the 22 year old's jawline, reaching under the short skirt to grope the length inside of the underwear.

"I see you took my suggestion to wear the panties." Meito murmured into Akaito's ear. The younger flushed heavily at this and squirmed, as if that would loosen the iron grip on his wrists.

"S-shut u-up!" Akaito's hips bucked upwards at the wave of pleasure coursing through his body, much to his chagrin. Meito grinned at that and kissed the other's lips lightly, adding more and more pressure until the two of them were in a liplock. The brunette nibbled on Akaito's lower lip, asking for entrance quite impatiently, as his tongue kept on prodding the same spot. Akaito, being the stubborn redhead he was, kept his lips shut. Meito used his other hand to reach under the soft red material of the jacket and started tweaking the right nipple, causing Akaito to gasp in surprise at the feeling, allowing Meito to slip his tongue in. The two seemed glued together by the lips, Meito basking in the adorable sighs and squeaks the younger produced and Akaito not knowing exactly _what_ to feel.

Meito pulled away, Akaito letting out an unexpected soft whine. Meito smiled mischievously and teased him lightly, pulling at the pink ribbon and letting the satin materials drop down and skim over his chest.

"You seem to be enjoying it now." Meito remarked, while pulling the ribbon loose completely, placing it over Akaito's neck, making him shiver slightly at the tickling feeling. Akaito once again tried to escape Meito's grip, this time deciding to sigh and give up. Meito chuckled slightly at this ad pressed a kiss to Akaito's lips, as if rewarding him for finally figuring out that he wouldn't be able to escape unless Meito wanted him to. Meito pushed the jacket out of the way and started to suckle on the left nipple, the free hand twisting and kneading the right. Akaito whimpered at the short bursts of pleasure rapidly shooting inside of him, his blood heading towards his southern regions. Soon Meito switched, using his right hand to hold Akaito's wrists in place as he repeated the process. Meito noted in his head to remind himself to either not switch hands so much, or just find a pair of handcuffs and a key next time. He smiled clemently at Akaito, engraining his lovely red face into his mind. Noticing the erection that had sprung up, he pretended to act surprised and talked with a bit of a mocking tone.

"Oh, does Akai-kun have a little problem?" He asked, voice sugarcoated, "Should Meito-nii help Akai-kun with it?" He ran his slender fingers over the bulge in the skirt.

"Sh-shut up already, y-you horny b-bastard." Akaito managed to gasp, still breathless from Meito's antics. Meito gestured to the reindeer antlers on her head and tilted his head to the side, as if that was a witty remark in response to Akaito's words. He pulled the skirt down to his ankles, not before sliding of the boots, revealing tight, white, lacy panties. Meito used two fingers to tug them down, letting Akaito's erection spring out. Taking the member in his hand, he grinned and leaned down, flicking his tongue out to tease the other. Akaito groaned quietly, shifting his hips a little. Meito took the whole length into his mouth, sucking and using his tongue to its full uses.

"M-Meito…I-I'm g-going to c-come!" Akaito gasped out, tugging at his own red locks. To Akaito's disappointment, Meito pulled away, leaving a trail of spittle connected from his mouth to his cock, causing Akaito to blush a faint pink at the sight.

"Wonderful. I suppose you're ready for the next step, hm?" To Akaito, Meito grinned quite sadistically, to Meito, he simply was grinning with happiness.

"Next…step?" Akaito looked at Meito, only to be met with a pair of burgundy eyes staring at his own piercing red. Meito simply smirked in a way that didn't assure Akaito that this part would not be very fun for him. He swallowed and looked at Meito, slicking his fingers up thoroughly with somekind of a gel from a bottle. Suddenly, Akaito's breath caught in his throat at the feeling of something cold coating his entrance. He let out a cry when something was inside of him, wriggling itself inside. After a bit, the pain started to recede, but another finger enter, scissoring his anus and stretching it all around. Akaito whimpered softly as they continued preparing him. Soon enough, a third finger joined the bunch, rolling and thrusting into him.

"Almost there," Meito mumbled into Akaito's ear. "Hold on a little bit more." He thrusted a few more times inside of Akaito, stopping when Akaito let out a mewl of pleasure when he had hit a certain place. He used his fingers to press against that spot again, Akaito biting his lip to prevent a moan from escaping. Digging his fingernails into his palms, he struggled not to make a noise when Meito hit a spot that made him see white. "Got it." Meito smirked. "Now for the real thing." He said, lifting up Akaito's legs so they rested on his shoulders.

Akaito's eyes narrowed. He had a feeling of where this was going, and he didn't like it. "Real thi-AH!" Akaito cried out as something much larger intruded inside of him, making the redhead tense up.

"Sh…Calm down. It'll get more comfortable, just relax." Meito said, kissing the boy lightly. Akaito nodded, tears starting to well up in his eyes from the pain. He hissed as another bolt of pain struck his body and let a tear escape from his eye, trailing down his face and onto the floor. Meito noticed this and rubbed the back of the other male's neck, a trick that he had learned from the numerous times of looking after Kaito or Nigaito. As expected, a red blush started to taint Akaito's cheeks again, making his breathing fasten a bit, but steadied it down. After a few moments of waiting, Akaito started to move his hips bit. Not too much, but enough to get Meito's attention. The older man grinned slightly and started to thrust slowly, one hand grabbing Akaito's waist and the other grabbing the redhead's cock and pumping it in time to his thrusts.

"AH!" Akaito shouted as his prostate was hit repeatedly. Meito leant over and bit down on Akaito's collarbone, sucking hard enough that only a couple would leave a bruises. He left them all over; on his neck, jawline, chest, and so on. "H-ha…" Akaito moaned out. "M-meito…I-I need t-to…ah…come…"

"I didn't hear you, Akai-kun. How about you call master's name?" Meito taunted through breaths. Akaito whimpered as he saw sparks burst before his eyes again and pulled on his hair, fisting it as he felt pleasure running through his body.

"P-please, m-master. P-please he-help m-me!" Akaito shrieked out, digging his face into the crook of his elbow. Meito smirked at the response and pressed his lips harshly on top of Akaito's, pulling away before the redhead could react.

"That's more like it." Meito thrust hard and rapidly, pumps of Akaito's cock going just as fast.

"M-MEITO!" Akaito screamed as he came and the white liquid splattered over their chests. Suddenly, feeling tightness around his cock, Meito came inside of Akaito, making the both of them cry out. Meito pulled out of Akaito and lay down on the floor next to him, holding the exhausted redhead close in his arms.

"Wonderful job, love, wonderful job." Meito whispered to Akaito, kissing his nose. Akaito blushed and hid his face in Meito's chest.

"I-idiot." He mumbled, fisting the red jacket in his hands. "If I'm hurt, I'm fucking b-blaming you."

"Of course, Akai-kun, of course."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, you'll be more than hurt, Akaito.**

**ohonhonhonhonhon~ XD**

**I'm sorry if the ending was rushed, but even though I read countless yaoi fics, I can't seem to get that part right. .n.**

**Also, I don't really get how the uke can grip the headboard. I really don't. **

**Can anybody tell me?**

**Please review~**


End file.
